


you'll be wearing my jacket one day

by IWillNotBeSilenced



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Date, Fluff, High School AU, Implied Mashton, Kinda, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Maths Class, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillNotBeSilenced/pseuds/IWillNotBeSilenced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashton suffers from sweater paws, and Luke gets distracted.</p><p>Or, Luke is crushing way too hard on the boy at the front of the class, and it might take some encouragement to bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll be wearing my jacket one day

It had been an hour, but it felt like centuries might have passed in angles and degrees. Luke’s eyes drifted up to the ceiling, slide down the walls, and settle on some complicated maths problem from the AP class. He read over it, slowly, to pass the time, the numbers making his head swim, but not nearly so much as the boy at the front of the class, pressed up against the wall, who Luke is pretty sure is completely oblivious to his entire existence.  
Ashton’s fringe fell into his eyes as he leaned over his textbook, and he kept reaching up it swipe it away, a feat made more difficult by the presence of the chronic sweater paws he had developed as a result of Michael’s ancient All Time Low hoodie falling over his hands, and looking at him was really starting to hurt. Luke tried not to be bothered by the hoodie. Michael and Ashton were best friends, but that’s all they were, as far as Luke was aware. He’d caught them kissing once, near the beginning of the year, which had done nothing for Luke’s burgeoning crush but confirm Ashton’s interest in his guys. All the same, although the pair were sort of a package deal, Michael was one of the punks, and Ashton was a certified geek. They couldn't really have dated, even if they’d wanted to. High school made things like that difficult.  
Luke’s reverie was broken momentarily by the soft scrape of paper brushing his cheek. Shaking his head, he scooped up the hastily folded paper aeroplane that had been launched at his face from across the classroom by Calum, who was now grinning at Luke and making kissy faces. Luke discreetly gave him the middle finger and turned back to the front of the class, desperately trying to prevent his eyes wandering back over Ashton’s skinny shoulders, drowned in the faded band hoody. Calum, fearing he’d lost the silent battle with his friend, immediately launched another plane in his direction. With an exasperated sigh, Luke noticed a note scrawled in Calum’s spidery handwriting across the wings. He flattened the paper and choked slightly as he read the words: ‘fucking talk to him already, your pining is driving me insane.’  
Apparently, the choking noise had attracted the attention of their teacher, who broke off his train of thought midway through a trig problem and cleared his throat pointedly in Luke’s direction.  
‘Sorry, sir.’ Calum piped up from the opposite side of the classroom. ‘Not his fault, some people in here are just so /distracting/.’ He drew out the last word, flicking his eyes between Luke and Ashton. Typical Calum, he would try absolutely anything to wind Luke up.  
‘Well, if Mr Hemmings can’t keep his eyes on his own work, perhaps we should move Mr Irwin to the other side of the room so Luke won’t be tempted to catch his attention.’  
Luke felt all the blood in his body rush to his face as Ashton made a sputtering sound and bent further over his work, scribbling furiously.  
‘Oh I think he’ll manage.’  
‘Quiet, Mr Hood.’  
Calum hid his laugh in his hand, covering his face and chuckling as Luke gaped slightly. Teachers could be so unbelievably sadistic.  
‘Ask him out.’ Calum disguised in a cough, resulting in Luke throwing an eraser across the room at him and slumping down behind his desk.  
‘Enough!’  
The ringing of the bell resounded through the halls, making the room shudder as Luke and Calum leapt up from their desks, play-tussling their way into the corridor as Ashton slid his books into his arms and hurried out in front of them.  
Suddenly, Luke felt Calum hook his leg around the back of Luke’s knee, sending him sprawling into Ashton’s back.  
Ashton rolled out from under the larger boy, stuttering apologies as he scrambled to collect his books, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Luke laughed nervously; praying that his cheeks would stop burning as he picked up Ashton’s the bag that had slid from his shoulder onto the floor. ‘No worries. I mean, it was Cal, he-.’ Turning, he noticed that his friend had conveniently swaggered off to History, along with the rest of their maths class, thank goodness. Either way, Luke was left to deal with the situation by himself. He wasn’t sure whether he’d hug or kill Calum later.  
‘Hey, um, is that Good Charlotte?’ Luke asked, eyeing the patch sewn haphazardly onto the material so that the stitches stuck out randomly. Ashton took his bag from Luke’s hand, averting his eyes as he nodded.  
‘Yeah. I, um, took my brother to see them last month, I-‘  
‘No fucking way! Man, you are so lucky; I would have given an arm for those tickets.’  
Ashton’s face lit up, and Luke felt the awkwardness between them melt away. Here was a topic he could talk about for millennia, and better still, it seemed to be a common territory. Ash nodded excitedly. ‘It was mind-blowing. I bought the tickets on a whim, but I'm completely hooked.’  
‘I bought their new CD last week. My lucky stars must have been watching: it was the last one.’  
‘I so need to get my hands on that. I'm planning on ripping it for my Walk-man so I can drown this lot out during the day.’ Ash gestured to the emptying halls, grinning.  
‘Hey, you could borrow my copy, if you want.’  
‘That would be amazing.’ The curly haired boy smiled, making his eyes sparkle.  
‘Shit, I should probably head out, I have a class and Cal’s probably waiting for me so-.’ Luke tailed off, unsure how to proceed.  
Ashton’s eyes widened. ‘God, yeah, sorry if I, um, kept you or something.’ Luke felt the awkwardness return as they both settled back into themselves.  
‘No, no, it’s fine. Um, I’ll see you around?’  
‘Sure, yeah.’ Ashton was already looking away and turning to leave. ‘See you, Luke.’  
Luke watched his back disappearing down the hall and sighed to himself. Suddenly, he could practically feel Calum hissing at him about missed opportunities. Steeling himself, he shouted down the corridor after the other boy.  
‘Hey, Ash! Wait up!’ He jogged after him and caught the back of his borrowed hoodie as he was just about to turn the corner.  
‘Luke?’ Ashton seemed a little confused as to why Luke was speaking to him, even though they’d just finished an entire conversation.  
‘Do you want to go out after school? I mean, if you give me ten minutes to swing by my house and grab my CD, we can play it on your Walk-man straight away. Maybe at the diner on the corner? I can give you a ride home if you need it and-.’ He broke off as he watched Ashton’s face fighting to contain the light suddenly radiating from every inch of him.  
‘I-I, yeah. Yeah, I would really like that.’ He grinned shyly, swiping at his fringe.  
‘Great. I’ll pick you up out front at 3?’  
‘Sure.’  
They stood beaming at each other for a moment, before Luke realised he was still holding onto the bottom of Ash’s hoodie. He let go hurriedly, rubbing his palms on his shorts and laughing nervously as Ash nudged at his glasses again.  
‘See you later, Luke.’ Ashton smiled.  
Luke just nodded, and this time, he stood still and watched as Ash headed around the corner to his next class.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first 5 Seconds of Summer fic that I've actually posted, so any kudos or comments would be great!
> 
> Follow my tumblr - peachmuke  
> And my Twitter - bitch_mikeys


End file.
